Working, Talking, Kissing
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! Tommy and his ex must work on a project for work. What will happen?


_Disclaimer: This was basically taken from a show Jason David Frank did on MTV. For the life of me, the name flew out of my head. It was 'Undressed' I believe._

Summary: Tommy's shocked to find that his new partner in a project is an ex-girlfriend of his.

Working, Talking, Kissing

KimTomPW

It had been five years since Tommy Oliver quit teaching. What he didn't know was that in quitting his job, he would be offered a new one with someone from his past. The meeting had just ended. Tommy and his partner for the new project got up as their boss came walking up to them.

"The two of you have two days to finish that report," Trevor, their boss, said.

"It'll be done, Mr. Lance," Tommy assured him.

The woman standing next to Tommy looked up at him and sighed as their boss left. Why was it that Tommy always seemed to make her melt at the worst possible times? Tommy smiled as he noticed her spacing out.

"Do you think he has any idea," she asked.

"What, that we went out? No, not unless you told him," Tommy said.

She glanced his way, fear in her eyes.

"I didn't," she panicked.

"I didn't either," Tommy laughed.

He stopped when his eyes met her serious ones.

"And it's going to stay that way, agreed," she asked.

"Agree, but I don't think it'd make a difference if he knew or not," Tommy said.

She sighed as they walked out.

"I just don't know how my ex-boyfriend would feel if he found out he paired his ex-girlfriend with her other ex-boyfriend," she said.

Tommy touched her shoulder, which she quickly shoved off.

"Kim, chill," Tommy said.

Now don't get the impression Kim 'slept' with the boss to get where she was. Trevor was two years older then her and Tommy. Plus, they had dated before he had got promoted anyway.

xxx

Tommy opened his door and let Kim in front of him. She didn't really want to, but Tommy wouldn't drop it. It was weird being with him like this. They had only been together at work. She was sure that the reason was that he had no more interest in her. Kim couldn't blame him for it either.

"After five years of working together and this is the first time I'm seeing where you live," she said.

Before Tommy could say a word, Kim was walking into the living room, looking all around. He put his briefcase down and walked over to her.

"Excuse the mess," Tommy apologized.

He had clothes thrown over the couch and empty cans on the table.

"Mine's not much better," Kim admitted, not looking at him.

Tommy's eyebrows lowered. Kim was the last person he would think would have a messy house. She had always been so clean back in high school.

"So, let's being," Tommy said, clearing his throat.

They sat down on the couch and Tommy took out the papers from his briefcase.

"Are we going to be here late," Kim asked.

As Tommy turned to look at her, her eyes went to the carpet.

"Why, you got anyone important to be with," Tommy asked.

Kim was about to yell out at him, but what came out was nothing like yelling. It sounded almost seductive.

"Are you asking me if I have a boyfriend," Kim asked.

"Well, you never told me you and Trevor used to date. Is he the one…" Tommy began.

"No, let's just get back to work," Kim said.

Kim's cell then began to ring.

"Ah, who can that be," she asked.

"Your boyfriend," Tommy suggested.

Kim rolled her eyes as she answered.

"Hello," she asked.

Tommy saw her mouth drop. She took a deep breath and hung up.

"You got to be kidding," Kim sighed.

"What's wrong," Tommy asked.

"My apartment won't be ready for another week," Kim said.

Tommy looked over at her and grinned.

"Who were you staying with? Trevor," he asked.

He knew this would upset her. Sure enough, the eyes that met his weren't pleasant.

"We're not together anymore, and I'm not seeing anyone," Kim snapped.

Kim sighed and looked back at her laptop.

"And I'm staying at a hotel," she said.

Tommy had always loved messing with her, and even though she couldn't see him, Tommy was looking pleased with himself.

"You want to stay here until then," he asked.

The offer shocked Tommy as much as it had Kim. He shook it off and looked at Kim's perplexed expression.

"What? I have a spare bedroom you can stay in," Tommy said.

He didn't look at her as he said this.

"Just as long as this stays on a professional level from now on," Kim said.

The answer shocked Tommy so much that he didn't know what to say at first.

"Of course," Tommy smiled.

With that, they started working.

xxx

Kim had poured herself a glass of wine when her laptop began to act up.

"Crap," she panicked.

Tommy looked over at her to see what was going on.

"What," he asked.

"It beeped. Beeping is not good," Kim snapped.

He sat back a little, not knowing why she so pissed at him. It was like Kim was blaming him for her laptop massing up. Tommy sighed and sat back up.

"Let me see," he said.

Kim looked at him as he moved over her body. He had learned a little from Hayley while she was helping the team all those years ago. After a few seconds, Tommy was done.

"There," Tommy said.

"My hero," Kim smiled.

As Tommy began to move back his elbow hit Kim's wine glass, causing the wine to spill all over Kim's blouse.

"Damn, damn," Tommy cussed.

He grabbed a napkin and began wiping her. When he hit her boob, he quickly moved his hand.

"I'll just change," Kim said.

She got up and began walking away.

"Kim, I…" Tommy began.

He felt so mad. She for sure wouldn't trust him again.

"Don't be sorry," Kim said.

He was surprised when she looked back and smiled at him.

xxx

The two were now on the floor. Tommy had taken off his tie and picked up a paper.

"Um, where are the statistics," he asked.

Kim looked around and finally spotted the paper Tommy was looking for.

"Right here," she said.

Kim reached in-between his legs and picked up a paper. He didn't know what to think of this. She smiled as she handed him the paper.

"Thanks," Tommy said.

"Hey, what do you think about this," Kim asked.

Tommy was still in shock. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Um, well, I um…" Tommy began.

He was relieved that she hadn't noticed his lose for words.

"The chart shows promise," Kim said.

Tommy swallowed hard as Kim looked over at him.

"Were you checking me out, Mr. Oliver," Kim asked.

He gave her a guilty smile. There so no way of getting out of this.

"Guilty as charged," Tommy laughed.

"I don't think you can balance work and sex, so you can just forget about it," Kim said.

"Yeah, you're right," Tommy sighed, not even realizing what had just happened.

Kim looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't.

"What," Tommy asked, noticing her opened mouth.

She closed it and looked down at her papers.

"Nothing," Kim said.

Tommy lowered his eyebrows and got back to his own papers.

xxx

The two had moved up to Tommy's room where his computer was. They could've used Kim's, but she didn't have the graph they needed on it.

"Take a look at the pie graph," Tommy said.

She got up off his bed and walked over to the desk. Kim busted out laughing.

"What's so funny," Tommy asked.

"Well… it kind of looks like…" Kim began.

She stopped herself, not knowing if she should finish.

"A what," Tommy asked.

He was getting a little annoyed at this point. Kim hadn't stopped giggling.

"A penis," she laughed.

Tommy rolled his eyes and looked back at the computer, trying to get the picture out of his head. He really wished he hadn't asked Kim now.

"Can you stop thinking about sex for one second," Tommy asked.

"Sure, I will when you stop imagining me naked," Kim said.

Tommy turned to face her, mouth opened.

"Did you just say that," he asked.

"Damn straight I did," she said.

Kim laughed as Tommy picked her up and laid her on the bed. He took off her shirt as they kissed.

"Are you sure," Kim asked.

"I can handle sex and business," Tommy said.

"So can I," Kim smiled.

xxx

Kim walked out of the bathroom in Tommy's boxers.

"You always wear guy's boxers after sex," Tommy asked.

Kim turned to him and smiled.

"Only yours," she winked.

"Alright, we need to get back to business," Tommy said.

Kim looked down and sighed. For a split second, she had forgotten all about the project.

"Right, work," Kim said.

"What," Tommy asked.

"Nothing, we just need to get this done," Kim said.

He got up noticing she was getting a little panicky. She looked up at his as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we will," Tommy assured her.

"This can't happen again until this project is complete," Kim said.

"So you do want to do it again," Tommy asked.

"Tommy…" Kim began.

"Alright, you're right," he said.

xxx

Kim walked up to Tommy after their presentation.

"Well, we did it," she smiled.

"We sure did," Tommy said.

"So about us…." Kim began.

"Hey, there's nothing more I want in the world than to be with you again, but I'm leaving it up to you," Tommy said.

"I want to be with you too, Tommy," Kim whispered.

They smiled as they walked out of the room hand in hand.

AN: Fast, I know, but oh well. All the good ways they can get back together are taken. Make sure to go to my myspace for up to the minute information on my stories. It's not all that great right now, but it will be. Make sure to add me also. Later.


End file.
